


She Is

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and the sea or so much alike, Arthur fear and love both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassanabaratheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2009 Advent Calendar @ LJ;  
> Written as a present for Themirrorofsin

Arthur likes the sea.  
Like millions of lights when the sun is bright, treacherous when the clouds are crying, so changing but always the same.  
He is dazzled with its beauty, confused by its secrets, enthralled by its smell.  
He always feels so small standing in front of the sea.  
She always feels so regal standing next to him.  
She dazzles him with her beauty, confuses him with her darkness, enthralled him by the smell of her.  
She is lovelier than gentle waves, more treacherous than a storm, so changing but always the same.  
Arthur could drown still loving Morgana.


End file.
